A Perfectly Flawed Perfection
by SighNoMore11
Summary: She didn't have cool powers nor would she ever she was just an ordinary girl trying to make it through high school, but when the school's bad boy starts falling for her, her twin brother Aaron will stop at nothing to end it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This chapter is from Reid's POV. **

Prologue:

Everything about Callie was perfect,

From her dark blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, _to_ her bluish green eyes and that perfect smile.

She always tried to stay as far away from drama as possible. And that was defiant a plus in any guy's book.

There couldn't be a single thing wrong with her.

_Except_,

There was the fact that she had a brother who the most hated person in the school. It not like I hold this against her, it's not her fault. It's just her brother was so damm annoying! He needed to learn when to admit defeat and stand down.

She almost never could find a boyfriend because him; he was _way_ to over protect. Not like I don't blame him, with a sister like that, I would too!

Not like it would matter anyways she would never go for a boy like me. She was into the whole goody two shoes boy or maybe even a jock, but never ever a bad ass kind, like me. I had known her my whole life and never once had we dated. It was as if she saw right through me.

_But __**that**__ was all about to change…….._

**Okay so this idea just came to me one night, I don't know. Yeah I know it is kind of short. So tell me what you think and maybe I might go on. **

**P.S. - I need help with a title?? So if you have any ideas just tell me!**

**P.S.S. – I also need a best friend for Callie. I need name, age, looks, personality, and why they would make best friends, so just send that to me**


	2. Yeah Right!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Callie.**** Draco's Secret Lover owns Moria.**

Chapter 1:

_+ Callie's POV_

I wasn't the kind of person who had a lot of friends. I had acquaintances and people I sometimes hung out with at lunch. But I'm not as close to anyone as I am to Moria. It's kind of weird to say we're friends, because we are totally opposites. She wears more punk clothing while I wear more preppy. But we still have a lot in common. Like how we hate, no wait, despise Kira Snider. She thinks just because she is going out with my brother that she is queen bee. _But_ boy is she wrong!

We should be thanking Kira though, because she was the one he made me and Moria become best friends. It had all happen one day in 1st grade at recess. I had been walking by the seesaw and Kira made it come up and busts open my chin. Moria had seen it happen and she marched right up to Kira and punched her square in the face making her fly back. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Ha, that little fuzz ball crying. The weird thing was Kira didn't even get in trouble and Moria did.

But this all bring me to one thing and that is, that Kira a bitch.

So here she is copying off my test. No surprise there. I thought about not saying anything. Aaron, my brother, had told me **multiple** times that I should be nice to her….. He's also told me to stop being friends with Moria, but you see how much I listen to him.

"Kira stop cheating." I hissed leaning over. Kira just gave me an evil glare.

"Mr. Morrison!! Callie is cheating off me!!" Kira said loudly before I could move.

I just mumbled something under my breath when – "Mr. Morrison Callie called me a bad name!!"

"Callie! To the office!" Mr. Morrison said sternly.

"But I didn't -,"

"NOW!" He said yelling at me.

Once I got out of the classroom I walked very slowly in no rush to get to the office.

_Oh man! I couldn't believe her! She was always doing this kind of stuff to me!_ _Sometimes I just wanna –_

_SMACK_

I stumbled back from the contact of the hit. I rubbed my head slightly and made a mentally note to start watching where I was walking. I looked up at the person who I had hit. It was Reid. Behind him, stood my brother, who was coming out of the provost's door.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked me harshly as soon as he saw me.

"What am **I** doing here?! Well! Your so called "girlfriend" told the teacher that I was cheating, and I wasn't, I hate Kira!" I said angrily rolling my eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"That is none of your concern! I am the older one!"

"Yeah by like 4 minutes!"

"The _best_ 4 minutes of my life!!" he said back.

"Well, as much fun as this is-" Reid said motioning to the two of us as he stood in between.

"Then leave! You're not wanted." Aaron said.

Turning around Reid looked like he could kill

"Do…do…do you want me to kick your ass again??" He said mockingly.

Looking up at Aaron I noticed that that he had a large bruise forming on his upper eye.

"Did you hit him?" I asked Reid.

"Yes," he smiled proudly. But it soon dropped when he remembered that I was related to the idiot that was standing beside him. I just looked at the two of them blank stares. "Hopefully you knocked some sense into him," I smiled before walking over to the chairs that were lined against up wall. Reid just walked away with a confused looked on his face.

"Callie? The provost's will see you now." The secretary said looking down from her glasses. Callie just looked at her brother for some moral support but he just walked away. Hanging her head low, Callie slowly walked into the office.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was kind of short too and I didn't really like it but I just felt like writing it. So thank you for the reviews! RedRouge came up with the title. I like it very much! Thanks! **

**I am not very sure were I am going with this. So some help would nice. : **


	3. Too Perfect

Chapter 2:

_+ Callie's POV_

Saturday Detention! I'd never gotten a detention before! My brother gets into a fight and comes out with nothing but a bruise! And now I have to spend my whole Saturday doing **nothing**.

It was almost the end of the school day and I still had soccer practice to go to. I walked fast so I wouldn't be late and have to run even more.

After I change into my shorts and t-shirt I walked out to the field.

"Okay Today girls I want you to run a lap and then do 50 crunches and run another and do this until I blow my whistle. And then after that we are going to do some drills."

_A Two Hours Later_

"Just kill me now!" I said lying down on the bench in the locker room talking to my other friend Taylor. She was the one who keep Moria and me from killing each other. Taylor was like both of our personalities put together.

"Practice wasn't too bad today." Taylor said turning towards me. She never seemed to be phased by the miles upon miles that we had to run every day. She never tried out. "So I was thinking tonight you and Moria come over and we can stay up all night and eat junk food?"

"As much as I would love to, I can't, I have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Oh that sucks." She said disappointed.

"Yeah I know, and my parents are going to **freak** when I tell them about my dentition tomorrow."

_Later that night _

Callie walked into the dinning room dressed in a simple pink silk dress with her hair curled at the end and pinned back slightly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had soccer practice and then I had to rush to get over here." She said sitting down across form her brother.

Callie's parents lived about and hour and half away in a huge mansion that they did not need anymore. Callie's two other brothers, Jason, and Jordan had already gotten married and Aaron and she lived in the dorms, so their parents lived in the big house all by there self with only the maids.

"Ugh soccer," her mother said snobby. "Why don't you do something better with your life, that will help you with your future?"

"Because _mom _I like soccer, plus I am making straight A's in all my classes."

"Well I just think that -"

"So Callie how was your day?" Her dad said cutting off the conversation before it became a fight.

"Yeah Callie _how was_ your day?" Aaron asked mockingly.

"Probable not as good as your." She spit back. They just sat there glaring at each other, challenging the other to say something.

"Okay, what happen to you two?" Their father broke in.

"Aaron got into a fight."

"Callie cheated on a test." They both said at the same time.

"Callie!!!" her mother said.

"What?!" I asked astonished. "Did you **not** just hear that my brother got into a fight?!"

"Honey stop trying to bring your brother into this."

"Oh my -" Her mother always picked favorites. Callie knew she had heard her but just choose not to listen. Her little baby boy could never do wrong. You would think that she would be the favorite in a house full of boys. At least she had her father on her side.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Her mother asked.

"I uh, ummmm got a Saturday detention. Buts it not like-" Callie tried defending herself

"No I don't want to hear it! You're grounded!

"Okay since I live here." She said sarcastically

"Fine then, give me your phone." Her father said sternly.

"What? Are you serious?! Did you not even hear what happen to Aaron?!"

"Callie, don't argue with me." Her father warned.

"Fine," she sighed

While all this had happen Aaron had just been sitting back smirking. He loved to watch his sister get in trouble. His parents thought he was too perfect of a child to every get into a fight.

**A/N: I know this chapter didn't have any of the sons in it. But next chapter will have one or two! So lots of reviews and I will update soon!**


	4. Detention

Chapter 3:

Callie woke at 5:30 in the morning just so that she would have at least an hour to get ready and be to detention on time.

Last night she had been too tired to drive back to the dorms so she just stayed at her parent's house in her old room.

It was large room, almost as big as her parent's. Her walls were light pink and green. Her floor was the coolest part of the room, her carpet had been pulled up when she was 11, and the cement under it had been painted a light blue. All her friends that had ever had come over had signed it with a sharpie.

Callie got on the ground and found where she had let her mother sign. Her mother and her use to get along when she was 13, but that was when Callie wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up.

Callie shook her head and got off the ground in went into her bathroom; it was almost the size of her room. On one side of it hung a huge mirror that covered the whole wall and on the other side was shower and a bath tube that could fit two people in it. Callie went over to the mirror and sat down on the chair and started to do her hair and make-up.

_School 7:55_

Callie jumped out of her red Ferrari 360 Spider. She was dressed in her usual school uniform with her hair straighten, it going down to the middle of her back. She checked her self in the side mirror, grabbed her purse and trudged up to the steps of the school. She still had five minutes till detention started, so she quickly made her way to the library.

_+ Callie's POV_

I opened the door swiftly to only be face to face with the one person I **didn't** feel like seeing – Kira

"Ewe," Kira said stepping back.

"What?" I asked annoyances.

"I thought you be someone…..ummm…cool," She said rudely.

"Like who?"

"Your brother," She said as if she was the only smart person in the room. Behind her it sounded as if someone was laughing at us. We both turned to see who it was. Sitting at table not far away from us was Reid. He was still laughing

"What?!" Kira said rudely again.

"I find it funny how you think Aaron is _cool._" He said once his laughter had died.

"Ugh! I don't need this." Kira shoved her way past me out of the library. I brought my hand up to my mouth to keep myself from laughing. "What?" He asked clueless.

"Nothing, I just wish I could get ride of Kira as easy as you could."

"It takes practice." He said smirking. I just smiled and went to go sit at the table across form him. As soon as I sat down a teacher came in with a clip board.

"Alright I'm Mrs. Boydstun and you better not act up or you'll be coming here next week too."

Mrs. Boydstun was an **old** hag who had been teacher here since the school had been open. She had pale white skin that matched her hair, was missing 3 of her fingers, and couldn't see any more than 10 feet in front of her. No one really knew what subject she taught and no one was about to ask her. After she told us that we could read, do our homework or go to sleep she went over to a chair in the corner of the room to "read", but about 5 minutes of reading she feel in to a deep sleep.

I just sat there reading my book that I had put in my purse until I heard Reid groan in frustration. Sighing I looked up from my book to him. He was sitting with his head resting on his palm. "What?" I asked

"I'm bored." He groaned.

"We have only been here for about 10 minutes!"

_+ Reid's POV _

"I know but," I said sighing. I was so freaking bored; I couldn't stay in this room for much longer. Then I thought of it was the best plan ever!! "Let's leave!" I said. If she said yes then I would get to spend a whole day with the hottest girl at the school.

"I don't think so." She said shaking that beautiful head of blonde.

"Why not?" I asked in disbelief. "We have eight hours to kill!"

"What if we get caught?" She asked nervously.

"We won't," I said looking her in the eyes "I promise."

"Okay." She said giving in. "Where are we going?"

"Boston." I said smiling.

××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x××××××x×××××

**Yeah I finished another chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews: **

**Please give me more feedback. **

**(((it's my birthday today it would be a great present if I got lots of reviews)))**

**Next chapter will have a ****lot**** more romance! **


	5. I think I'll go to Boston

Chapter 4:

When we got outside we looked at both cars trying to decide whose car to take.

"Yours," he said walking over to it before I could answer.

"What? Why mine?!" I questioned.

"Because I love fast cars!" He said excitedly running over to the driver seat.

"Whoa! Wait who said you could drive?" I asked stopping him.

"You ask too many questions." He stated "Plus if you let me drive I'll pay for gas!"

"Okay!" I said throwing the keys to him over the car. "But first, can we go change?"

_In Boston_

The ride there hadn't been much, for the music was on full blast.

"So," Reid said turning the music down. "Since I don't know much about you, tell me something."

"Well, you see that hotel," She said pointing to one in the distance. "My dad owns it. It was my grandfather's but when he died he gave to his only son." The building was tall, and it had two parts to it. Each one on either side of the street, connecting it was a long corridor that went over the streets. "My dad has opened one in almost every major city and country. So I had lived all over the world, Paris, England, Mexico, China, _Texas_, Italy, you name it, I've most likely been there. But after a while my mom got home sick so we came back here. We came back right at my freshman year, so it was perfect timing. I like it here the most though," she said smiling. "Small town, nice people, cute boys."

"Cute boys uh? Yeah I like it here too, hot girls." He said smirking

At this Callie just laughed and looked out the window. "Park over there." She said pointing to an open space by a shopping store.

"So, what about you?" She asked getting out of the car. "I've told you something now you have to tell me something back."

"Me? Well my story isn't as cool as yours. I've lived here my whole life, my mom's stays at home; my dad's a doctor, so you know where all the money comes from. And I'm an only child."

"Hmmm," Callie said looking in the different shops, and then she stopped in front of a pet store and took in a big breath. "Oh my gosh! Reid look it's a kitten!" There in the window was a black kitten with gold eyes.

"That black one?" He asked not liking it.

"Yes. What is a mater with it?"

"Nothing, it's just a superstitious thing. Bad luck you know."

"Well I don't care, I want It." she smiled

"Maybe for your birthday or Christmas." He said acting like he was talking to a child.

For the rest of the time they just walked around going into stores and telling each other more about them selves. Around twelve they decided to go to an Italian restaurant for lunch called Bella Notte.

Even as they were eating they keep on asking each other questions.

"So," Reid said taking a bite into his pizza. "What is your brother really like?"

At this Callie almost choked on her food "Well," she coughed "he's not that bad. I mean he is my twin, when ever we use to move around a lot we were really close because we were always meeting new people. But I guess when we knew we were going to stay here he just changed." When Callie looked up she saw Reid smirking at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he said still smirking. "It's just that when I found out who your brother was I thought you would be just like him. But you turned out different.

Callie just stared at him blankly and then smiled. "Okay, I have a question for you. What about your friends? The ones you always hang out with?"

"Oh them, Close family friends, you could say were brothers." Callie just nodded at looked down at her food.

"Mmmm," Reid said thinking of another question "What about your mom?"

"What about her?"

"Well you haven't said much about her. You've talked about you dad, and he sounds like a cool guy but tell me something about your mom."

"There is nothing to say about her." She said looking away.

"You're hiding something from me." He said trying to look her in the eyes. "How about this, you tell me your secret and I'll tell you one of mine."

Callie thought about it for a second and then agreed "You go first."

"No, I asked you first." He said shaking his head.

"Okay fine. Its kind of a longer story, but my younger brother died when he was 7 and my mom blamed me for it." I looked down at the table cloth.

"Wow," was all that Reid could mange

"Yeah pretty much, now what about your secret?" She said trying to forget about what she had just said.

"I don't know anymore, I mean what if you go off and tell the world?" He questioned.

"Hey that's not fair! We had an agreement!" She laughed.

"Okay," He said taking a big breathe. "Now you have to promise not to tell anyone, I mean if you did tell, I would have to kill you kind of thing." He said looking her in the eyes.

"I promise." She said sticking her pinky out. At this Reid looked around to make sure no one way watching and did the same.

"Alright so here it is…."

-------

A/n: Haha! Dang I'm good! So is he going to tell her or not?

The only way you are going to find out is to review!


	6. To Tell the Truth

Chapter 5:

"Alright here it is….." Reid said taking in a huge breath, he didn't know what to say, was he about to risk his friends and family's lives by telling her who he really was or make something up, and just tell her that, but she did promise she wouldn't tell, he didn't know what to do! Callie was so sweet and innocent how could she betray him? Looking over to Callie, Reid saw her raised her eyebrows waiting patiently for his answer.

But what if she did tell! He couldn't do something like that to people he loved. They had stuck by his side his whole life and he'd only known Callie for 2 days.

"My family, they have powers!" He blurted out. Great, he thought he couldn't take it back now. Callie just turned her head slightly wanting to know more. "Its like we can do whatever we want…." He said going into detail. When he was done he looked Callie in the eyes. "Just Kidding!" He smiled. At this Callie laughed.

"Oh thank goodness," She said breathing a sigh of relief. "I was getting very scared there."

"Yeah I had you there for a minute." He said still smiling. Good he thought she didn't believe him. It wasn't like he had lied to her, he told the truth and THEN lied about it.

"So what is your real secret?" She questioned

"I'm scared of spiders." He mumbled

"Wow! That's pretty girly! I don't know if I can keep that a secret." She grinned.

"Hey you promised!"

Once they had paid their bill the two keep walking around at around 3:30 they decide to drive back home and of course Callie was stuck in the passenger's seat.

The ride home was much different than the one to Boston. They talked the whole time. At 4 they stopped at a gas station. "I got to go to the bathroom." Callie had been complaining the whole ride and finally Reid had to stop.

As he waited for Callie to get back his phone rang.

Caleb. Great his was probably going to yell at him for skipping his detention.

"What?!" he asked annoyed "I'm kinda doing something right now."

"Dude do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah like almost 4. Why" He questioned

"We have a meet in 10 minutes!"

"Shit! Okay I'll be there soon." He said jumping in car. At that moment Callie came back.

"What's a matter?"

"How do you feel about breaking the law?" He grinned starting the car up.

Wow so that was super short!!

But I'm going on a trip for Spring Break and I wanted to put in something in before I left

So if I get a lot of reviews then I might update when I get back.


	7. Finger Twist and Spilt

**Disclaimer: same old same old, Draco's Secret Lover owns Moria!**

Chapter 6: Finger Twist and Split

"You live on the wild side don't you?" She smiled buckling in her seatbelt.

"Wait, what?" He asked confused. "You're not even going to try to talk me out of it or ask me where we're going in such a hurry." He smirked.

"I think that you might, _just_ be rubbing off on me a little." She smirked back, pulling her sun glasses down from her head and over her eyes. "Well, what are we doing? Let's go break the law!"

"You're one confusing girl." He laughed pealing out of the gas station at almost full speed.

A drive that should have been 15 minutes turned into about half of that time. Sure that got honked at by **many** cars but the police never seemed to be around. Just as they were about to pull onto school grounds the police pulled up behind the car.

"Oh great." Callie said looking behind them. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't think the police are too worried about us." Reid smirked, his eyes flashing black before Callie had a chance to turn around. All of a sudden the police cars went straight pass them towards a bank across the street where two gun shots had just been fired.

"Whoa! That was strange." She said looking ahead.

"Yeah it was." He said, his eyes flashing back to normal, pulling into the parking lot. Turning off the car and throwing the keys to Callie. "Listen I got to go,"He said getting out of the car, walking towards the school.

"Wait!" Callie said catching his arm right before he left. "I didn't get to tell you what a great day."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"I just, wanted to say thanks." Callie paused standing on the tips of her toes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and walking back to her car.

"Hey! Aren't you going to come to my meet?" He said still smirking

"I didn't think you would want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want the prettiest girl in school cheering me on?" He smiled. Callie just raised an eye brow and walked over to Reid.

Once she got to the Natatorium she looked around to see if she knew anyone so she could sit by them. Scanning over the crowd she saw Sarah and Kate not knowing them too well she kept on looking when she saw Taylor talking to the two girls and next to Taylor was Moria. What?! She thought as she did a double take to make sure her eyes weren't lying to her. But they weren't, Moria was the _**last**_ person she thought to see here. Callie wasn't sure why, but Moria did not like swimming. As she walked up the steps to where the girls were standing she saw Kira standing a few row in front of her friends. Callie had totally forgotten that her brother would be here too. Great, she thought, now her brother would want to know why she had come and she would have to explain herself to _him_.

When she got to the top stairs she said her hellos and walked over to where Moria stood. "What are you doing here?" Callie asked slight rudely.

"Sorry I didn't know I wasn't aloud to come." She said sarcastically. "Plus I could ask you the same question."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." She said wanting Moria to tell her story first.

"Ugh, well you know how Taylor is, she hears Speedos and came running and of course drags me along." She rolled her eyes "Though I will admit the boys are very hot, I still do to like the sport!"

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor said leaning over on Moria, as Moria gave her a look to 'get the fuck off'. "All boys in Speedos are hot!"

"Ewww don't say!" Callie said scrunching up her nose. "My brother is one of those 'Hot' boys you're talking about!"

"Oh you're right." She said looking at the floor in disgust. "All boys in Speedos **except** your brother are hot!" She said proudly smiling at herself. Callie looked down over at all the people getting ready to swim, in the corner was the Sons of Ipswich laughing and joking about something. At that moment Reid looked over to her and winked at her making he stomach do flip flops as she smiled back flirtatiously.

After a few minutes of waiting, the races started and the swimmers got ready to go. Callie looked to see who was up and of course, her brother and Reid were racing against each other.

Callie then hoped to heaven and hell that Reid would kick Aaron's ass.

**-----------------**

**Yeah so kind of short but that's okay because a least I got in an update. Anyways sorry it's been taking so long to update. I have a lot of homework and I am going to be starting high school next year and well...I'm scared and I have to pick all my classes and that kind of stuff. Also I kind of fixed some of the stuff on the other chapters nothing too big.**

**Next chapter: All I have to say is... more boys in Speedos! yay!**


	8. Devotion and Desire

Chapter 7: Devotion and Desire

As Aaron pulled his goggles over his head he glared over at Reid heatedly. Yeah, he had seen the wink and it made him **furious**. Though he never acted like it he cared for his sister, and he wasn't about to let some player _poser_ break his baby sister's heart. When he dove into the pool he thought about how much he wanted to kick the boy's ass, here in the water and outside. At this he speeded up his pace.

Watching the boys from the bleachers Callie got nerves. Aaron was catching up. Great she thought now she would _never_ here the end of this. Everyone stood up in stands cheering on the swimmers as they got on their final lap. It looked like Aaron was going to win when Reid pulled right beside him; it was neck and neck now. At the last second Reid's hand stretched out touching the bar first. The crowd went wild just at the fact that Spencer's own had won and not the other school.

By the time the whole the meet was over it was 6:30. Of course Spenser getting 1st place, as always. Swimming was the big hit sport at her school. The football, baseball, and basketball team all sucked so it was left up to all the other sports to make Spenser look good. But that wasn't too hard; because these kids had been playing their sport since they were 5 and knew the game like the back of their hands. And of _course_ all the parents paid BIG money to make sure that they had good coaches, and equipment.

When Callie got to the bottom of the stairs Reid jogged up to her and pulled to the side.

"Moria, I'll meet you back up at the dorms." Callie said as Moria pulled Taylor along. Taylor wanted to stay behind to listen into the conversation but Moria wouldn't let it happen.

"Hey Taylor! Why don't we go congratulate the boys?" Moria smiled, _she had got her_.

"Okay!" Taylor said happily jumping along.

"So? That was a nice race." Callie said looking around.

"You're not going to congratulate me on my win by kicking your brother ass." He smirked.

"Now why would I do that? He _is_ my brother." She said knowingly.

"That's not what you said when I gave him that nice bruise on the side of his face." He said stepping closer to Callie, putting his hands her small waist. He now was wearing a pair of gray sweats that were hanging loosely on his hips. Callie's skin tingled from his touch as her stomach was did flip flops.

"So, what do you say?"

"To what?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow; he hadn't even asked her a question.

"A date," He stated "next Friday at Nicky's?"

"I say -"

"Hey Garwin! Why don't you get the fuck away from my sister!" Aaron yelled from across the room.

"Don't," Callie warned pulling Reid back facing her.

"What about my answer?" Reid questioned still slightly angry at the statement that Aaron had made.

"I don't think right now is a good time." She said nodding to her brother who was getting closer.

"Alright, but I'll be waiting." He said quickly kissing her on the cheek before walking out of the natatorium doors that were right behind the two.

"What the fuck was that?" Aaron said angrily.

"What do you mean _what the fuck is that_?" She said slightly mocking her brother.

"I _mean _since when do you come to swim meets and with that poser no less." He spat pointing his finger at the door that Reid had just exited.

"What?! Am I not aloud to go places with boys without your consent?" She questioned angrily.

"No your not! I don't want _that_ poser breaking my baby sister's heart." He said calming his voice slightly.

"Baby sister? We're the same age fucker!" She yelled. Ugh! He always did this shit to her, making her feel bad and maybe she might forgive you. Like hell it was going to work this time.

"I know that but I know how he is with girls and I don't want to see that happen to you." He said his voice completely calm now.

"Yeah like your any better." She sneered turning slightly. Though as angry as she was at her brother he was almost right. She had seen how many hearts Reid had broke and she didn't really want to be that next one.

"Yeah but it's different." He said.

"Whatever!" She said turning around to leave. "I don't need this shit right now!"

When Callie got back to her dorm she walked past Moria and Taylor who were gossiping and went straight to pick up her towel and shampoo then walking right back out of the room to the showers.

After an hour shower Callie waltz back into the room feeling slightly better; her hair already blown dry and was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt she stood in the middle of the room. "We're going out tonight." She smirked walking over to the mirror to start doing her make-up. Moria and Taylor, who were still in there same spots just smiled at each other having no problem with that. The two jumped up quickly getting ready.


	9. Break Out, Break Out

Chapter 8: Break Out, Break Out

The night at Nicky's came and went on Saturday, as did the week. By Friday Moria and Taylor had been all up to date on everything that was going on between Reid, Aaron, and her. She had also forgiven her brother for the way he had treated her. He is only trying to protect you; she kept on telling her self. Though, she did keep the subject of her saying yes to date with Reid from her brother. It was something that would make her brother furious, and Callie and Aaron finally were getting along for the first time in many years and Callie didn't want to ruin for a while.

"So Callie," Moira said in a mocking voice "How fucking mad do, you think your brother will be when he see you and lover boy cuddling it up at Nicky's?"

"Shut up." Callie said pushing her friends down onto the bed next to Taylor, who was laying down reading a _Vogue_ magazine.

"Whoa Moria," Taylor said sitting up. "Weren't you wearing something like this last week?" Callie and Moria huddled around the magazine to look at the picture, and of course it did look like what Moira had been wearing the week before. Moria scrunched up her nose in dislike. To her it had been cute when she had worn it but now it was just some old pair pants and shirt that she might never wear again because now it was in a magazine. But to Callie and Taylor, it was adorable outfit that no one would have been able to make up but Moria. With her dark mid-length hair that would sometimes stick out and her thirty million pairs of shoes and her outfits that seemed to be wild and crazy one week but then you would see the next week in _Vogue, _she seemed to be able to pull off any kind of outfit.

Moria never seemed to care what people thought of her when it came to how she dressed, but when it came to meeting new people that was the first thing on her mind, it was a weird thing that she never understood. When Callie had to start moving around with her family she had lost touch with Moria. But when she moved back home to Ipswich she some how had gotten stuck in the same dorm as Moria and the two became fast friends once again. Callie jumped up, laughing at how good of fashion sense Moria had and continued with getting ready.

She looked over at Taylor who went back to flipping in her magazine. She had moved here in her sophomore year from New York because of her dad's job. She easily became friends with many people with her happy-go-lucky mood she always had. Taylor had 1st meet Callie and Moria at a party, where Taylor didn't have ride home and the two girls had to give her ride back to the dorms. At this simple action Taylor thought that the 3 were best friends. In the beginning it slightly scared Callie and Moria when Taylor would come straight up to them and start a conversation but then the two noticed how alike Taylor was to them. Taylor was the balance between the two and it was good thing because even though Callie and Moria were best friends they had there differences that sometimes would end up in fights that would last for weeks if didn't Taylor bring to two back together.

"Are you guys going to Nicky's tonight?" Callie asked while putting on some slight eye shadow. At this Taylor gasped jumping up.

"Why, yes! Yes we are!" She said running over to the closet on the side where all of Moria clothes were position.

"Oh no, you don't!" Moria said jumping in front of Taylor, arms spread out so she couldn't get to them.

"What?" Taylor wined. "You _all ways_ let me borrow your clothes."

"Not this time! You still have not given me back that outfit I let you borrow from last month when we went to Reagan's party." She said trying to keep in a smile and pointing a finger out the door, telling her that she had to go to her own room to pick something out to wear. Taylor lowered her head and shuffled out of the room slowly. Once she left Moria turned around to find what to wear.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Moria thought aloud looking through the many outfits she had. "Callie?" Moria asked.

"Mmm," Callie grunted while applying some mascara her mouth open slightly.

"What are you _really_ going to do when Aaron sees you with the person he hates the most?" She questioned while pulling out a dark pair of skinny jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with a white tank to go under it, a silver necklace that had small rose attached to it and a pair of red shoes and small head band.

"I-" She stopped. "Have no fucking clue." She stated putting some tooth paste on her tooth brush, brushing her teeth vigorously.

"Well, you'll have us there." Moria said trying to make her friend fell better.

"Yeah but," Callie mumbled spitting out the tooth paste and wiped her mouth. "That's not going to help when the two are in a fist fight and we're not strong enough to stop it." She said pulling on the last of her outfit. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a yellow striped tank top and a pair of tight ripped faded blue jeans and different sizes of black necklaces with a pair of black shoes. Her dark blonde hair had been curled at the end reaching the upper part of her back with her bangs wisped expertly to the side. She looked _okay _she thought but never as good as Moria did. A knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Taylor, you know you don't have to knock." Callie said opening the door widely and walked over to her bed side table where she slipped on some black bracelets.

"I didn't knock." Taylor said childishly walking past Callie into the small bathroom.

"Then who did?" Callie asked confused whirling around quickly.

When Callie opened the door for me she didn't even look to see who it was. "Taylor, you know you don't have to knock." She said walking away. I stepped back a second to look both ways down the hall to make sure she was talking to me. Then stepped back not seeing anyone and walked into the room nodding to the other girl in the room who just smiled lazily looking before going back to putting on some eyeliner, not feeling any need to tell Callie that it wasn't Taylor who had entered the room. I waited patiently for Callie to turn around when short girl came bouncing like a child.

"I didn't knock." Said the girl, she was about the same height as Callie but she had a more childish look to her.

"Then who did?" She asked. She turned around too fast not giving me enough time to take a step back my hands landing on her waist instinctively. She looked up at me with a surprised expression, blushing slightly and taking a step back, turning around towards her friend. She mouthed the words bitch to the girl thinking I didn't see it. The girl just shrugged her shoulders smiling giving Callie the finger.

"Oh Reid this Taylor, one of my best friends" Callie said sweetly motioning to the bouncy girl sitting on the bed next to them. "And that's Moira," She spat angrily. I waved to both of the girls as they said hello.

"Are they going to Nicky's with us?" I asked Callie.

"Yes, but were taking Callie's car." Moria smirked raising her eyebrows at Callie waiting for the keys.

"They're on the table." Callie groaned rolling her eyes. "Let's go." She said grabbing me by the coat and pulling me out of the room. As she walked in front of me I took a good look at what she was wearing. She looked hot that was for sure. A hole in the upper part of her jeans showed off some of her tanned thigh as she swung her hips. Once we got out to the parking lot Callie asked, "So where's your car?"

"Oh it's that one." I said pointing to the Hummer where Tyler was sitting in the driver's seat motioning for him to move over. I saw him roll his eyes before he jumped over to the passenger's seat. When we got to the car I opened the back seat door and let Callie get in before I went to the front.

"Tyler, Callie – Callie, Tyler" I said pointing to the two. Callie sweetly said hello and buckled in her seat belt.

"Does he always make you move over so he can drive?" She questioned.

"Yes!" he said "Always! And it's not even his car." Tyler said going off on all the times where he made Tyler move over so he could drive.

Normal POV:

When they reached Nicky's it was about 8:05 and the place was packed as always. As Callie stepped out of the car she waited for two boys who were talking about something that Callie couldn't make out. Reid jumped out of the truck and walked up to Callie throwing an arm around her shoulder. Callie looked up at the tall boy. He was at least 6 or 7 inches taller than her, Callie only being 5'3 felt very small compared to him. He wore a black beanie with his blonde hair pushed lazily to the side, his white t-shirt stuck out from his gray sweater that was pushed up to his elbows and a pair of saggy dark blue jeans.

Reid led her to a table where his friends were already seated. As they said there hellos she saw that two of the boys who had been sitting down glared at her menacing. _Great they think I am just like my brother. _

"So? Who hates my brother as much as I do?" At this Callie got a few laughs and the two boys stopped glaring at her.

About 30 minutes into talking Callie saw her brother and his friends standing at the pool table talking, and laughing. Callie just acted like she didn't see them. After a while she got up to go to the bathroom, totally forgetting that to get to there she had to pass the pool table. Just as she was passing her brother he grabbed her arm pulling her back to his friends. He started talking to her about who she was with and other dumb questions. _He must have not seen me come in, _she thought answer all his questions.

She looked at back to the table where she had once been sitting hoping that her new friends couldn't see her, she then spotted Moria and Taylor who were talking to some boy who was leaning down on the table. Taylor smiled at the person and pointed to where she was standing. The person turned around to look at Callie and said his thanks. It was Reid Aaron noticed his sister sudden change of mood and looked to see what she was staring at. His face instantly turning into a scowl at what he saw coming closer to the group.

Callie's POV :

I looked up at my brother to see his face not happy at all. My stomach was filled with butterflies of nerviness. There was going to be a fight tonight no doubt. Aaron pushed me forcefully behind his into the arms of one his friends, Robby. The boy had black curly hair that went down to his dark blue eyes and was dressed in a pair of saggy kakis shorts and a t-shirt. He slugged his arm around my shoulder tightly making sure I didn't get away. This is what just what they wanted I thought. I looked over to my friends catching their eyes pleading them to come try to stop this. They nodded their heads knowingly running to another table. _What were they doing? _That was not what I was asking for, I didn't need them going off flirting with some random boys. But then I saw them coming back but not with a random group of boys but with Caleb, Pogue and Tyler.


	10. Put Up or Shut Up!

**Disclaimer: same old same old, Draco's Secret Lover owns Moria!**

**A/n: So this chapter is from Reid's POV. It has some thing that Callie didn't talk about last time. **

Chapter 9: Put Up or Shut Up!

Reid's POV

"Yeah he thinks I don't know about all the dents he put on the car and tries to cover up with sharpie but-" Tyler had been rambling on about the same thing for the last 10 minutes that they had been in the car and it was annoying the shit out of him.

"Tyler shut the Fuck up." He said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Tyler questioned rubbing the back of his head. I just rolled my eyes parking the car and looked back at Callie

"Hey Callie could you wait out side for a minute I need to talk to baby boy here?" Callie just smiled and hopped out of the car into the cool air of September.

"What the Hell do you need to talk to me about so badly?" I asked glaring at him.

"It's Caleb."

"What, is he's being a pussy again?" I said knowingly.

"Yes–No, wait!" He said getting his words mixed up. "No." He stated finally.

"Then what?" I said with impatience.

"He's mad about last week," Tyler said pausing. I nodded at him telling him to go on. "When you were using, _a lot_."

"What the hell?! That was like 3 weeks ago." I said angrily.

"Try 7 days; you know when you had that Saturday detention."

"Oh yeah," I said nodding my head. "Did I tell you I skipped that?" I jumped out of the car not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"What?!!" Tyler screamed as I walked over to Callie. _Oh yeah Caleb was going to mad._

As we sat around the table we played the never ending sport of the _awkward game_. It was well a, _game_ were you ask each other question that were either really awkward or embarrassing that you would have to answer truthfully. As it came around to Callie's turn I thought carefully of the question that I would ask her. "What's the most embarrassing moment that has happen to you at school?" As Callie thought of an answer she chewed on her lip vigorously.

"Hmmm," She thought. "Well you three most likely already know about this because you were in the class." She said pointing at me, Pogue, and Tyler. "But anyways, I was in math class like 3 weeks ago and I had to go up to the board to figure out the problem, well just as I was finishing up the question and out of no were my skirt went flying up and that day I happen to be wear a thong. My brother was so pissed off when he saw the way all the guys were looking at me after that." She said her cheeks getting warmer by the second from the stares she was getting.

"Incómodo," She mumbled under her breath in Spanish. "Anyone want to dance?" She said getting up quickly trying to hide from the stares. I smiled and she grabbed my hand pulling me on to the dance floor. I quick song came on the second we stepped on the floor. I grabbed her hips puller her close to me as she swung her hips back and forth. She turned around rubbing her back side up against me as I brought her ever more humanly closer to my body. I took in the scent of her fruity shampoo making me sigh. She smelled like heaven. She turned back around looking up at me in the eyes still dancing bringing me back to reality. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled in the light. Leaning down I cover my lips over hers. Kissing me back she opened her mouth slightly letting my tongue probe into her mouth. As seconds turned into minutes Callie pulled back as the song ended. Her smile she once had on turning into a frown. "Sorry I got to….umm…I'll be right back." She turned around walking quickly way. I walked back over to the table where everyone was still talking about the story Callie had told.

"What?" I asked innocently. The story seemed to add the topping on angriness that Caleb already had towards me.

"Why the hell you do that to that poor girl?" Sarah asked angrily learning across the table hitting me on the back of the head. I was not expecting this form her!

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What about those two? They were as much as a part of it as me."

"Oh you're right," She said leaning across the table once again hitting Pogue as well.

"What about Tyler?" I wined.

For the third time Sarah leaned across the table and instead of hitting him she just ruffled his hair and said, "You just stay cute and innocent."

"I'm cute, I'm innocent," I said, I was the one getting beat up on and no one cared.

"Dream on."

"I'm going to look for Callie." I said pushing my self from the table. "Brothers my ass," I mumbled walking away.

I had only gotten a few tables away when I heard the voice of some girl I didn't seem to know call out my name. I turned around and the two girls Callie had introduced to me earlier were sitting at a table looking at me.

"What?" I asked still angry about the abuse I had gotten on a few second before hand.

"Callie's over there," Taylor said pointing over at the pool table. I thanked her and walked over to Callie. As I got closer I saw the look in the Aaron's eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill to me. But I didn't care I was up for a fight. I could whop his ass any day. I stepped right up in front of Aaron's face.

"What the fuck do you want?" He sneered.

"Just coming to save my _date_," I smirked.

"She knows better than to hang out with posers," He said looking me up and down.

"That's just why I came over as fast as I could." I said still smirking staring at Aaron straight in the eye. After a few seconds of the stare down Caleb, Pogue and Tyler came running up behind me.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Caleb hissed in my ear.

"Kick the shit out of him!" A childish voice yelled from behind my back. Whipped around and saw Moria hit Taylor lightly and glare at her. When I turned around to smirk at Aaron but I was punched straight in the face, making my head snap back. I tenderly touch my split lip and look up to see Callie struggling to get free of some other boy's strong hold. I stopped, thinking about weather it was going to be worth it. Kicking this boy's ass for a girl I didn't know if I even wanted to keep on seeing after this night.

Fuck it! I thought knocking Aaron down on the ground. I had gotten a few good hits in when I heard a yell telling us to stop. I ducked my head and then got up to see Nicky standing right front us.

"Get Out! Now!" He yelled pulling me and Aaron by the shirt out of the bar. All of our friends follow us wanting to know what we were going do now that we couldn't physically fight.

"Nice going dumb ass!" Aaron growled.

"Yeah, what now fucker?" One of his friends yelled.

"We race." I stated.

"Alright," He paused.

I just nodded my head. Aaron had two cars, one of them a truck and the other, the one her brought tonight, a Ferri Enzo. He knew his car could beat any other one in the city. "Let's make this race a little more interesting though." He smiled. "If I win then you will stay the fuck away from my sister and never look, touch or think about her again. _And you'll _admit your defeat to me, to the whole school."

"Okay," I smiled. "But what about if I win?"

"I was getting there." He stated. "If _you _win you can have my sister and I'll stay the fuck away from you and her while you're together. And I'll admit my defeat all the same."

"Alright that's cool." I smirked. "Callie keys?"

"Hell no! That wasn't part of the rules!" Aaron spat pushing me back.

"There is no rules, dumb-ass." Callie looked at me the Aaron. She didn't seem happy. Yanking her self away from the boy who was still holding onto her she stalked away back to her friends who were in the back of the crowd. Together the three of them walked back into Nicky's with saying anything. Oh yeah Callie was mad, but right now wasn't the time to make up. _She'll just have to wait till after the race. _

"Here Reid, you can use my car." Caleb said throwing me his keys. Dangling the keys from my hand I looked up at Aaron. "It's on!" I smiled. "Be at 3rd and Main at one o'clock!"

**Yeah so there was a small fight but the next one is going to be good. It's not really a fight fight but whatever! Anyways the only way you get to know more is if I get at least 5 reviews ((that's not asking for much now is it?)) I would have had this chapter up sooner but the document thingy wouldn't let me. So if you are having any problems with just tell me and I might be able to help. **


	11. Angels Cry

**A/n: So this chapter was **_**very**_** hard to write. I wasn't very sure how it was going to go, but now I'm very happy how it is laid out. I hope you like it too! This chapter is named after **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' **_**song **_**Angels Cry**_**. It's a good song and I thought it went along with the end of this chapter. Also I have a picture of Callie and her necklace on my profile. Just click on the little linky thing.**

Chapter 10: Angels Cry

"That son of a bitch!" Callie screamed throwing her hands in the air. After sulking in the bar the three friends decided to come back to the dorms. They had only been there for an hour and it was now 10:05. "Thinking they can bet on me? Like I'm some sort of property! Well they have another thing coming if they think-"

"Callie, calm down." Moria said slowly pushing her friend on the bed.

"Your right," Callie said taking in a deep breath before jumping back up and pacing the floor again. "But it's not like Reid wasn't apart of it either. I hate both of them!"

"Don't say that!" Moria scolded "You know you don't mean that."

"Yes I do! I hope they both get in a wr-" Taylor slapped a hand over Callie's mouth before she could finish.

"Shhhh, Bad luck," She whispered looking around. Callie just spit in her hand making Taylor draw her hand back quickly.

"Whatever," Callie said angrily lying down on her bed closing her eyes. "I going to sleep, wake me up when it time to go."

**-----**

"Callie,"_ nothing,_ "CALLIE!" Moria had been trying to wake her up for the past few minutes and she wasn't getting anything from the girl. _Time to change plans,_ Moria thought.

"What's that Taylor?" Moria said loudly over to Taylor who was sitting on the bed. "Oh yes I would love to hear you sing!" She said happily. Taylor only got two notes out before Callie jumped up out of the bed.

"Oh my gosh who is that?" She said covering her ears. Moria just smiled and pulled on Callie's arm.

"Come on get up. Its 12:45 and you need to change." Moria said looking at Callie up and down. Her shirt was wrinkled and her make-up was smeared. Callie slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, washing her face and applying some light make-up. She threw off her tank top and put on a t-shirt, folding up her sleeves and putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Alright let's go." She said blinking her eyes trying to wake her self up.

They got to 3rd and Main right before the races were about to start. There weren't many people there. They didn't want to tell a lot of people in case of it getting to the cops. Callie and the girls walked over to the side lines. She took it back, all back, what she had said earlier about them crashing was all a lie. It would kill her if one of the boys got hurt.

Callie slightly stepped back at the sound of the car engines roaring to life. She felt as if she could vomit, she as so nerves.

From what Callie had heard the entire race track was pretty much a **huge **circle, ending in the same place they started. There was a car positioned at each turn of the track watching to look for other passing cars or the cops. If the look out did see someone coming they would flash their light many times warning the racers of what was coming up.

Kira with all her whoreiness stepped in between the cars, raising her hand and then quickly dropping then signaling to go. And off they went, leaving tire marks where they had just been.

It felt like they had been waiting for hours for the cars to come back. The three girls were sitting in the car not talking at all. The rest of the people that were there didn't see the same problem that Callie and her friends did. They saw this as entertainment, something to fill in their time, something that they would all brag to their friends to on Monday. They weren't even worried about if they got caught. Their rich daddies and mommies would come save them. Groaning Callie jumped out of the car walking over to Reid's group of friends. _Maybe they'll make me feel better._

As she walked over to her new friends she heard someone yell something from the end of the street. "They're coming! They're coming!" The person yelled waving his hands. "Oh and it looks like," The boy said squinting up his eyes to get a better look "Oh yeah, Abbott's in the lead!" A car went zooming past the boy, Reid's car right in tow. The road seemed like miles and miles long, like it would take years for the boys just to get to the end. First Aaron's car would get in lead and then Reid's and so on and so on. About 30 feet before the finish line Reid speed up barley passing Aaron. His car was getting closer and closer to the end when Aaron flew past Reid at full speed clearly passing finish line first.

That's when everything went in to slow motion mode. Everything and one stopped as the small black cat ran right in front on the car as Reid swerved trying not to hit only to go crashing into the telephone pole. Sparks flew in every direction from the fall. Callie stood in horror as the car caught flame.

Callie sucked in a sharp breath. Tears threatened to spill out from her eyes. She turned her head quickly not wanting to look. She needed someone to hold on to her. Suddenly Callie felt someone wrap there large arms around her body. Lifting her head she saw Tyler hugging her as a tear slipped down his face. That when Callie let it all fall out. Her body shook as she cried. This wasn't the first person that had died because of her.

------

"_But I don't want to stay here," Callie said crossing her arms looking up at her mother with pleading eyes. She was thirteen years old! She didn't want to waste her day away having to watch her annoying brothers. She wanted to hang out with her friends and have fun. It was her birthday after all. Her mother looked down at her smiling sweetly._

"_But honey I need you to stay here with your brothers and make sure they don't get in trouble." _

"_Why?" Callie dragged out._

"_Because," Her mother said leaning over to her daughter's ear. "I'm getting you a present for your birthday. I want it to be a surprise." _

_Callie sucked in a deep breath. "Okay!" She said happily. They had moved to Paris only a few months before. But Callie already knew this one of the best places to go shopping. Her mother would come back for a good present for sure. Not point in stopping her!_

-----

_Callie sat in her room crying. Her family had just gotten back from the hospital and had not said a word since. Pulling her knees up to her chest she let the tears fall down her face. Callie looked up quickly as her bedroom door flew open. It was her mother. She could clearly see the tear stains on her face. Stomping over to her bed like a child Callie's mom threw a small box at her feet. "Here," Her mother spat turning around to leave only to change her mind and look back into Callie's eyes. "You know if you wouldn't have been such a spoiled brat and, not be such a greedy child by wanting a stupid gift for your birthday your brother would still be alive." Her mother yelled before running out of the room._

_Her mother was right. All she could think about when her mother left to go shopping was what present she would bring back. She didn't even bother looking after her brothers but instead going up stairs to her room to talk to her friends on the phone. _

_She didn't even know anything was wrong until her twin brother came running into her room saying they lost their little brother Chris and couldn't find him anywhere. _

_-----_

_Hours later Callie tenderly picked up the small box on the edge of her bed. She turned around the small piece of paper that was attached to the ribbon. It read:_

_**To Callie,**_

_**I love you so much!**_

_**I hope you have the best birthday ever!**_

_**Love, mom**_

_She pulled slowly at the ribbon letting it fall to the ground and open the top of the box. Inside was silver necklace. Attached to it was a small butterfly that had diamonds encrusted into it. _

_She never took it off after that. _

----

"Oh my God," Kate whispered slowly next to her. Callie wiped her eyes looking over at the car. There, struggling to get out of the flamed car was Reid. His eyes dark as night. Tyler dropped his arms running over to aid his friend.

Callie wasn't sure if she was just dreaming. She blinked her eyes a few times before looking back over at the car. His eyes _couldn't_ look like that. Maybe it was just from all the smoke she tried to reassure herself.

Reid was now fully out of the car and was being dragged away to a safer area. Callie ran over to his limp form kneeling down to get a better look at him. A side from the smoke and sweat that covered his face he didn't seem have a single scratched on his body. He looked back up at her with a sad face. Callie shivered at the strange color of his eyes.

"Callie I'm - " He whispered.

"Shhhh," She said placing a finger over his lips.

"Sorry," He gasped out before Callie could protest.

"You don't need to be." She said shaking her head softly as tear fell from her face. She stroked his face tenderly like she would with a child. Leaning her head down, she gently pressed her lips against his. Reid closed his eyes for a few second before opening them to show off his normal blue eyes. Callie didn't seem fazed by the color change this time. She would ask the questions later but right now she was just happy he was a live.

**A/n: So what is going to happen next? Will the sons tell Callie their secret? And what about her brother what will he say? Only reviews will tell you!**


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 11: Calm before the Storm

"His, his, his _eyes,_" Callie sputtered. She had just gotten over the shock of the crash and was now standing with her friends.

"Yeah, yeah," Moria said pulling on Callie's arm not hearing anything she said. "Listen we need to go like **now**!"

"She's right Callie, the cops are coming, and we can't be caught here or else will be in **big** trouble." Taylor said nodding her head. Callie looked back over at her other friends. They were standing in a small circle whispering to each other. She scrunched up her face wondering what they were talking about.

"But what about -" Callie trailed off pointing at the group

"It's okay they'll be fine. Their family like owns this town." Moria said pulling desperately at Callie's arm. She could already hear the sirens coming closer. Giving in, Callie crammed into Taylor's car.

----

"What the hell didn't you think you were doing back there?" Caleb said to Reid as he watched Callie and her friends drive away.

"What do you mean?" Reid scowled.

"Callie fucking saw your eyes!"

"Sorry it won't happen again! I was _only_ trying to save my life!" He yelled back angrily. It was true, if he wouldn't have done anything he would have burned to death. He didn't mean for Callie to see. He was just wanted so badly to get away from that heat.

He looked taking in the scene before him. Aaron and his friends had long since left. The fire on the car had gone down slightly. His eyes flashing black he put out the car. He fixed the street before him as the cops turned the corner with wailing sirens. Coming to a screeching halt in front of the group a police officer stepped out of the car. He looked around the surrounding area before addressing the group. "We got a call about a fire." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well sir there is no fire here as you can see." Sarah said knowingly. The police officer looked around one more time as if to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Alright, well you kids better get home it's late." He said before getting back in the car.

-----

Callie laid in her bed thinking. She knew her brother wouldn't let her ever see Reid again. It didn't matter that he almost died; a deal was a deal and that was the only way Aaron was going to see it.

But it didn't matter, she was pretty sure the only reason Reid made the bet was so that he could prove the he was the better and not because he actually cared. So why should she care? She didn't want to waste he time on someone who didn't want her back.

But this wasn't what was keeping her up. It was the strange color of his eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from the smoke of the fire or maybe she was so out of it she had just imagined it or this was all just a dream.

But _why_ would his eyes look like that?

---

_He had to get Callie back! _

That was what Reid had finally decided after pacing the floors of his room for almost two hours. The question was how did he get her back? She was probably still mad at him and her brother wasn't about to let him see her. But he had to explain what she had seen back at the crash. Well there wasn't much to tell since he already told her truth, _kind of. _

He didn't even know why he cared so much. There was plenty more girls out there he could have. So why should he fight so hard for Callie?

_Why not?_

Because she's hot?

_There is more to it than that_!

There couldn't be anything else. Could there?

_Yes! _

If you are thinking love, it's not that! He fought with himself. No way! He _didn't_ fall in love, especially not with someone who was related to Aaron.

----

_Monday _

The whole day had been going bad and didn't seem to be getting better any time soon. Caleb had been bitching to him all day about how Callie had seen his eyes and that she would find out; Callie wouldn't even look at him, but _that_ didn't even matter because if he even tried to go talk to her Aaron was right there. He was like a fucking second shadow and there was probably no way seeing Callie again.

Walking slowly out onto the court yard and to the parking lot he saw Callie jogging to her car. Looking around and not seeing her brother anywhere he hopped in his car following Callie.

They had been driving for about 5 minutes when they stopped in front of a park. Small children ran around playing on the swings and in the sand as the parent sat on the benches watching carefully.

Callie got out of her car and walked over to an empty swing and sat down. She pushed her self back and forth not leaving the ground.

Reid walked over to where she was sitting. He stood behind her for a second. What could he say to her?

"Callie?" He whispered. She whipped around looking up at him. She didn't even smile at him before turning back to her rocking.

"You here to apologize?" She questioned looking at her feet.

"You want apologizes? You might hold your breath." He said coldly walking around to face her. "I'm not sorry for betting on you. Your brother thinks he owns the world and I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Figures," She mumbled still staring at the ground.

"Hey," He said grabbing her chin, making her look at him. "That's not the only reason."

Callie looked him in the eyes. The previous night of seeing his black eyes flashed in her mind. She yanked her self from his grip and stood up walking away.

"Baby," He said softly catching her shoulder. Jerking away from his grasp Callie turned around.

"I am nobody's baby! And _definitely _not yours!" She exploded.

"What is your problem? One minute you are making out with me and now you are giving me the cold shoulder. I don't understand!"

"_You_ don't understand? I don't understand!" She yelled. "I not allowed to be talking to you, I can't go anywhere without my brother five steps behind me, you were suppose to of died the other night but _somehow_ lived threw it, your eyes were fucking black as night, I'm starting to believe what you told me about your family and it scares the shit out of me _and_ to top it all off I think that kiss might of actually meant something!" she rushed out. Reid just stared at her. _God this was going to be hard than he thought. _

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update. This was a hard chapter to write and I still don't like it very much. And I'm not really sure why? Anyways thanks for all the review I got last time. I hoped you like this chapter. Only reviews will let you know more! **


	13. I'll Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Callie. Draco's Secret Lover owns Moria. **

**A/N: ****Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I really don't have a reason why I haven't. I hope you forgive me though. The title of this chapter is by The Cab. You can go to there myspace and listen to it there if you want. **

Chapter 12:

"The other day when I- it all….you…..need to be told the truth." Callie smiled slightly for a second. She had never seen Reid so mixed up on his words before.

"Should I believe it?"

"Yes." He said sincerely.

"Alright then, let's hear it." Reid let out another long sign. He thought when he came here that he would tell Callie sorry, they would kiss, and all would be fine. God was he wrong. This was **so** much more complicated. Caleb was going to kill him when he found out what he was about to say, wait, scratch that, they were all going to kill him for this. So why was he telling her? He had no fucking clue. Maybe because she deserved to know the truth, after all the shit he'd put her through the other night.

"Everything I told you that day we skipped that Saturday d-hall wasn't a lie. I _really_ do have…"

"Powers?"

"Uh, yeah." He said chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Ah, I see." She said with an unbelieving tone.

"Fine, I'll show you then." He said dragging her by the arm deep into the woods. Once he was sure that they were far enough in so that he wouldn't get caught he stopped Callie, stood behind her, and whispered to close her eye. His eyes flashed of fire before turning black. He tapped his chin lightly thinking hard about what he should do. A grinned quickly appeared on his face from the beauty of his idea.

"Open your eyes." He whispered moments later. His grin turned quickly into a smile when he heard Callie gasped at the sight. All around them fireflies flew around in the dark, something that wasn't meant to happen for at least 3 hour. As she stood there taking in her surroundings she heard the sounds of a violin playing softly.

"How did you-" He showed her his liquid black eyes. Callie took a step back, her eyebrows knitted together as she watched his eyes become their normal blue color.

"Callie," He whispered cupping her chin lightly. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent of aftershave and spice. "I'm sorry." He brought his lips closer to hers.

"Yeah, well you should-" Reid lips fell quickly upon hers not letting Callie finish her sentence. His hands fell to her waist pulling her closer as Callie opened her mouth deepening the kiss, running her hand through his soft hair. Reid pushed her back up against a large oak tree bringing her leg to wrap around his waist making her skirt rise up in the process. Callie moaned into his mouth as his hand found its way to the buttons of her blouse and easily undid her bra. She quickly followed his lead and unbuttoned his shirt also. Her hands felt over his toned stomach and then went to his waist and started at his belt but stopped quickly.

"What about Aaron?" She questioned as Reid kissed her chest.

"Fuck Aaron." Reid grunted as he moved up to her neck. Callie just smiled as she turned her head exposing more neck.

---

The next day at school Callie couldn't get her mind off Reid. Every time she saw him she wanted to go up and talk to him but _every time_ her brother was always right there, always right_ fucking _behind her. At lunch though she did have _some_ peace.

"Is it just me, or is Aaron's table closer to us today?" Taylor questioned as she bit into her sandwich.

"Don't fucking remind me." Callie grumbled as pushed her mashed potatoes around. Moria just sniggered into her drink.

"Uh, don't look now but, I think someone is trying to get your attention at the doors." Moria said causally. Callie raised an eye brow. She looked over to the cafeteria doors and saw _Tyler_ waving her down. She gave him a questionable look but stood up anyways.

"I um am going to go to the bathroom." She said throwing away the remainder of her food away. Aaron stood up to follow her but she quickly told him to sit back down telling him that she was a big girl and she could go by her self. He just mumbled something under his breath and sat back down. When Callie got out to the hall way she was instantly pulled away by Tyler.

"What the hell Tyler? Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up," Tyler whispered as he looked behind him to see if Aaron was following or not. He dragged her along through the winding hall ways until he finally got to the science hall. He stopped at one of the rooms and pushed her in following close behind.

Callie stumbled into the dark room; the only light was coming from large window. She looked around the room and saw Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were also in the room. Reid was off to the side leaning against a table with a grim look on his face. Caleb and Pogue stood in front of her with crossed arms and unhappy looks on there faces also.

"What's going on guys? We having a party or something?" She laughed nervously trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't you have a seat Callie?" Pogue said calmly as Caleb glared over at Reid. Callie gulped lightly and sat down in the chair that Tyler had brought her. She looked over at Reid wide eyed who just glared back at Caleb.

**Review!**


	14. Risky Business

**A/N: Once again I have no reason for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry. But since its summer I will be able to update more! Also i decided to go up to M because of **Bribbe,** she brought to my attention that the language was to harsh for T. Plus she wanted lemon :) and who can deny that?! **

**So **Warning** there is adult theme at the end.**

Chapter 13**: **Risky Business

Now normally Callie wasn't into hooking up with boys she wasn't dating. Actually she had never even gotten past second base.

Well, there was Sean from when she was in the 9th grade, who had happily showed her at a party what you could do without with out taking your clothes off. Her brother of course found out and stormed into the room before it could get too serious. The next week the poor boy came to school with a nice broken hand, courtesy of her brother, who then vowed that if any boy ever tried 'that' with his sister again they would have more than a broken hand.

**No** boy since then had ever tried to see if he was true to his word.

Apart from Reid,

So here Callie was pushed up against a desk with her legs wide open as she hurriedly unbuttoned Reid's shirt, not really sure what she was doing, because of Reid's _damm_hand and her slight curiosity.

She couldn't even remember what Caleb had said in his 'speech' early.

--

"I just want her to understand how important it is to keep this a secret." Caleb said in a calm voice after Reid had interrupted him.

"She's not five Caleb! She's not going to go yell it to the world!"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Sure as hell seems that way!" Reid snarled.

With questioning eyes Callie looked over to Pogue and Tyler who watched fight from the sidelines with her.

"Are they always like this?" She asked in a whispered tone.

"Yes." The two answered alike not looking away from their bickering friends.

"Why?"

"Jealously mostly," Pogue explained. "Reid just wishes that he could've ascended first."

"Ascended?"

"Where you're powers become like your life support when you turn 18." Tyler said tiredly. She just nodded her head trying to understand.

"Just sit down, and let me talk to her for 10 minutes. Okay?" Caleb pointed to the chair next to Callie.

"Whatever," Reid grumbled falling down into the chair, scooting it up closer to the desk. He rested his chin into one hand while his other hand moved up and down Callie's soft shaven thigh. Moving his hand farther up as Caleb got into what happened when they turned 13.

Callie looked over at Reid with wide eyes as his hand ventured up her skirt. Slapping his hand away Callie sat up taller and crossed her legs. Reid just smirked, he liked a challenge. Taking hold of her inner thigh he forcefully moved her legs away from each other and went back to exploring under her skirt with his fingers.

Letting out a small gasp Callie hadn't expected him to go this far. Caleb quickly looked over to the couple with questioning eyes. "Thought I saw a bug," She shrugged giving him an innocent smile. Grinning back at her Caleb continued his speech, going on about how long the covenant had been together. Reid tried to hold in his laugher at Callie sent him a side glare.

"Is there something wrong Reid?" Caleb asked getting annoyed with how many times he was getting interrupted.

"No, just wondering when his bull shit is going to be over?" He replied his smile falling from his face.

Caleb just rolled his eyes at the remark. He was now going on about how addictive the power was. "And this bone head here doesn't seem to understand how much its going to affect him when he turns 18. He's needs to stop using as much as he does before he kills himself." Caleb said staring down Reid.

"And this is where I leave," Reid pushed his chair back angrily and stormed out of the room. Tyler quickly stood up and followed his friend.

"I'm sorry," Caleb's deep voice rumbled out. "I just wanted you to understand. I didn't know Reid was going to freak out like that." Callie looked up and gave him a small smile before walking out of the classroom with the two boys following her. "But Callie," Caleb said grabbing her before she steeped out the door. "Could you try and...help him? He doesn't seem to want to listen to me."

"Sure," She smiled knowing she probably wouldn't be able to change the stubborn boy's mind. Stepping out into the hallway she felt someone tug on her hand and pull her away. When the two had turned the corner, away from the other boys, Reid pushed her up against lockers pressing his body tightly against hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Callie asked flustered as Reid kissed her jaw line.

"Sorry for making you miss lunch for that."

"Um it's okay," She gulped trying to contain her self as Reid's hand found its way up her skirt and was now playing with the fabric of her underwear. They could not do this here! Anyone could walk by! "Uh Reid, can this wait? Or something?"

"Not really," He said pushing his hips towards her.

"Oh um I see," She mumbled before Reid's lips latched to hers. "We can't do this now!" Pushing Reid away from her body she ran a hand threw her straight hair.

"Why not?" He growled with annoyance in his voice.

"We both have class."

"There is no way I'm going to swimming like this." He said motioning downwards.

Looking around the hallway Callie sighed. "Let's go to your room."

--

My shirt had long since been lost with the rest of my clothing when we had entered the room, and I was now clad only in a black lace bra and thong. Reid's hands roamed my body as he pushed me on top of the large desk and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Picking me up, he easily lead me over to his double sized bed on threw me down on my back making me giggle. I could see the lust in his eyes as he licked his lips hungrily, slowly crawling on top of me. He kissed my abdomen with soft lips and moved his way up to towards my chest and neck.

His hand played with fabric of my underwear before moving it away and pushing two fingers into me. Closing my eyes and groaning in pleasure I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. I could feel Reid smirking against my lips as he wiggled his fingers around and pushed them in farther making me gasp.

I loosely tugged on the bottom of his under shirt motioning for him to take it off. He hastily did so taking his pants with it. I sat up slightly so he could unclasp my bra. When I fell back down on the pillow his hand instantly attacked my left breast massaging it while the other rested on my hip. I shivered when his mouth went to my other breast and he bit down on my nipple.

After a while of him feeling on me I flipped us over straddling him. I could feel his hard on in inside of my leg as I kissed him. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and our tongues danced around each other. My hands ran over his define abs and down to his waist line. I felt him tense under me as I pulled his penis out from his boxers. My hands stopped and I looked him in the eyes.

"I've never…so I don't know if I'm doing this…"

"It's okay." His lips latched to mine and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His fingers intertwined into my hair. My hand steadily took hold of his large penis and I moved it along. It was his turn to gasp as I moved my hand up and down faster. Reid was close when a large booming knock came from the door.

"GARWIN! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH MY SISTER!"

"Shit." I heard Reid mumbled as I stumbled to grab my clothes. I could hear arguing going on from outside the door.

"Aaron, dude she's not in there. Go back to class."

"Shut up the fuck up Tyler! I know she is!" My brother's angry voice rang. "GARWIN OPEN THE DOOR!"


End file.
